This disclosure relates to the distribution of location-based content, particularly for viewing in a video presentation on a mobile device.
It is becoming ever easier for individuals to access multimedia content when and where they want. An increasing variety of on-demand streaming and downloadable multimedia programming is available to users. In parallel with the rise in content, users are able to access this programming using a greater variety of devices including televisions, computers, and mobile devices such as media-enabled mobile telephones. With the proliferation of content, a variety of business models have been developed in an attempt to profit from offering quality media programming. Various models include selling downloadable clips to be played on portable devices, such as MP3 players or iPod devices, selling a subscription to cable or satellite video service, and providing content for free, often with advertising included or with the hope that the content itself will serve as advertising (such as a short clip from a television program or an upcoming film).
In another trend, an increasing number of location-based services are being made available to users of mobile devices. These services provide a way to send custom advertising or local information to mobile device users based on the location of the device, as determined by, for example, a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver in the mobile device, or other forms of wireless location technology. Such services can provide users with information on the nearest business of a certain type (e.g., a restaurant), like a kind of local yellow pages that moves around with the user.